1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device-carried antenna and a device using that antenna and to a method of affixing an antenna and a device using that method, in particular a device-carried antenna improving the mounting structure of the antenna to the device and a device using that antenna and a method of affixing a device-carried antenna improving the method of affixing an antenna to a device and a device using that method.
Information communication devices are being required to be made smaller in size and lighter in weight. In particular, in mobile devices carrying antennas, for example, laptop personal computers, mobile phones, and other mobile communication devices and other communication devices, it is necessary to connect the antenna to an electronic circuit on the circuit board in the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in various types of devices incorporating built-in antennas, it was difficult to secure a good gain characteristic for the entire periphery of the device with the radiating characteristics of the antennas themselves, so the general practice had been to pass the antenna current through metal exposed when seen from the electromagnetic field of the devices so as to generate an electromagnetic field. However, if the positional relationship between the element of the antenna and a conductor in proximity to the antenna element changes, the characteristics will change, so with the conventional method, it was necessary to either change the structural dimensions of the conductor connections (screwed down) of the antenna or else provide a contact separate from the antenna.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-44726 discloses an antenna affixing structure where a housing is split into a top case and a bottom case and the antenna is mounted at the connecting part of these cases, wherein one of the split cases is provided with an antenna holding seat with which an antenna base end can be engaged, the other of the split cases is provided with projecting ribs, and the split cases are joined to grip the antenna base end between the antenna holding seat and the projecting ribs. Due to this, it is possible to affix the antenna to the housing without using screws.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-261220 discloses to prevent deformation of an antenna connection terminal and to enable good contact of the front end of the antenna connection terminal with a predetermined circuit of the circuit board at all times by providing an antenna connection terminal affixed to an antenna part at its rear end and having springiness, a circuit board overlapping a front end of the antenna connection terminal and contacting the front end, and a projection formed at a cable inside surface of a bottom surface of the antenna connection terminal and having a front end facing the bottom surface of the antenna connection terminal across a predetermined gap. Due to this, the flexings of the antenna connection terminal and the circuit board are suppressed to a small state.
As explained above, in a device with a built-in antenna, in the past, the radiating characteristic or gain characteristic of the antenna itself changed due to the positional relationship of the conductors of the device and the antenna itself and other factors, so it was necessary to screw down the conductor connections of the antenna etc. so as to mount the antenna at a position corresponding to exact type of the device or else to change the shape or dimensions of the antenna in accordance with the shape, dimensions, etc. of the conductor connections of an individual device.